Holders for eyewear are known in the art and are useful for temporary safekeeping of eyewear such as eyeglasses and sunglasses, as well as of auxiliary eyewear such as clip-on lenses that can be hooked to, or magnetically attached to a compatible pair of eyeglasses. More particularly, noticeable examples of the prior art that concern holders compatible with magnetically attachable clip-on lenses, are the following: U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 2007/0064196 A1, to Avery (published in March 2007), U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 2007/0058129 A1, to Raymond (published in March 2007), U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,423 B1, to Brazell (issued in May 2005), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,303, to Macy et Al. (issued in June 2000).
While these prior art devices generally offer a holder means for temporary safekeeping of clip-on lens, they also only offer a holder having an attachment means for suspending the latter about the neck of the user or to a portion of the user's clothing, but not both. It is sometimes desirable for practical, as well as aesthetical reasons to have both options. Also, the clip-on lens is typically
Against this background, there exists a need for a new and improved eyewear holder. It is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved eyewear holder.